


Deep in the night, everyone's asleep

by winehwan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: + other subunits sm's gonna pull out of their ass, Attempt at Humor, Crack, M/M, Not Serious, Texting, and that's the tea, imma make nct 127 and nct u later, mark's a highkey fangirl of hyuck, this is just nct dream, title from insomnia by sk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winehwan/pseuds/winehwan
Summary: jisangjesus christ its literally so latewhat are yall doing awakeget some sleepstop disturbing us with ur poor life choices mksoft™sorry i don't speak korean





	Deep in the night, everyone's asleep

**Author's Note:**

> hey stranger here are the names in case you get confused: 
> 
> speck - mark  
> soft™ - renjun  
> acorn - jeno  
> yuck - donghyuck  
> squirrel - jaemin  
> chonlo - chenle  
> jisang - jisung

**_yo deurim_ **

**chonlo**

this chat is so dead 

i'm in tea rs

.

also mark hyung you're not leaving this group

i mean you're leaving nct dream

but not the chat

LET ME HAVE SMTH LEFT OF YOU

sob

stop leaving ໒( ಥ Ĺ̯ ಥ )७

 

**speck**

tf lele i literally breathed 

but i mean yeah okay whatever you say

 

**chonlo**

HYUNG ISTG

 

**speck**

YES LELE OK

 

**chonlo**

ok good

injunnie come and virtually massage my feet

 

**soft™**

suddenly dropping your honorifics are you

such disrespect

 

**jisang**

jesus christ its literally so late

what are yall doing awake

get some sleep 

stop disturbing us with ur poor life choices mk

 

**soft™**

sorry i don't speak korean

 

**chonlo**

whatever

honorifics aren't a big thing in china anyway

 

**soft™**

but this is korea man

don't forgOt ok 

 

**yuck**

bro that's my line

square the fuck up kyle

 

**soft™**

no one cares

 

**acorn**

you can't own words

especially if said words were in incredibly broken english 

aka not even correct

 

**speck**

yall are so mean omg 

who hurt you

did i not raise you well enough

 

**yuck**

technically

you didn't raise me

cuz that would be incest

and that's gross

 

**squirrel**

that's legit so disgusting

why did you even plant that idea inside my head

i'm Grossed Out

thanks hyuck that mental image is definitely gonna help me sleep at nite

 

**acorn**

someone's sensitive

 

**yuck**

I SAID ITS DISGUSTING DONT @ ME

jesus jaemin 

 

**squirrel**

oh please

just jaemin is enough ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**yuck**

ok 1

please choke

2

please choke

3

on a slipper

thank you for your time

 

**chonlo**

salty are we

 

**acorn**

he's got a point tho

besides the fact that its rank af

blood relatives impregnating each other is really just

like

scraping the bottom of the gene barrel you kno 

which is really why there are no fun royals

 

**chonlo**

holy shit did you just

wow whatta savage

 

**speck**

damn lee 

i'm proud to have you as my son

 

**jisang**

ok lemme stop you right there

ure not 40 hyung ure 19

stop acting like ure ACTUALLY our biological dad

get perspective

 

**speck**

wow i'm so hurt

i've never felt such pain before

betrayed by my own child

 

**yuck**

i think you've been watching too many kdramas again smh

 

**speck**

i did no such thing

 

**squirrel**

:l

i saw you bawling over one on the couch the other day

it was like 4 in the morning i was just trying to piss

"you MOTHERFUCKER why don't you just EXPLAIN yourself and NOT stand there like an idiot"

while subsequently throwing popcorn at the poor tv 

 

**acorn**

wow hyung

 

**chonlo**

this my friends

is why we should never inhale watermelon, stress and exhaustion on a daily basis

 

**soft™**

such facts

 

**jisang**

what chenle hyung said

 

**speck**

the fucking audacity

 

**squirrel**

language motherfucker

 

**acorn**

no swearing in my goddamn korean household 

 

**speck**

i'm : done

bye bitches i'm off to binge meteor garden

fight me :D

 

**yuck**

MARN DKNT LEAVEBME

pls i can't deal with these children alone bb

 

**soft™**

most of us are older than you wyd

 

**speck**

say you love me and you can watch w me

 

**yuck**

i love you <3

 

**speck**   _has gone offline_

 

**jisang**

holy s h i t

did someone just murder a woman

i'm pretty sure i heard someone scream

there are no girls near here

is this sorcery

 

**acorn**

that's just mark 

 

**chonlo**

he'll be fine

 

**yuck**

my power is unquestionable

time to cuddle with bae

don't stay up kids

 

**yu** **ck**   _has gone offline_

 

**jisang**

they used to real cute 

but now its just bordering on gross

 

**soft™**

what he said

 

**acorn**

tru 

 

**squirrel**

but we all lowkey ship it

 

**chonlo**

all fax no printer

 

**jisang**

they're like our parents by now

even tho hyuck hyung is like

younger than half of yall 

 

**soft™**

which is a weird concept but

nct dream wouldn't be nct dream if we weren't full crackheads 

 

**squirrel**

yeah

i love yall so much <3

 

**soft™**

shit

i'm turning soft

this isn't good 

abort

mission

 

**acorn**

nana that's so sweet 

imma bust phat uwus 

UWUWUWU

 

jisang

...

i love all you guys too 

 

**chonlo**

JISUNG THAYS SO JSJSKSKKE

 

**soft™**

?¿

where's the real jisung pwark what did you do to him

 

**squirrel**

SUNGIE

OMG

MY HEART HAS BEEN HIT

WE GOIN SOFT HOURS

 

**acorn**

wow that was so cute

is this what it feels like to have a child

i'm so overwhelmed

 

**jisang**

yall are weird nvm

 

**acorn**

i was literally

so happy

why do you do this to me

 

**squirrel**

right when i thot we made progress

 

**chonlo**

way to ruin the moment ji 

 

**soft™**

100 to 0 real fucking quick

 

**jisang**

if you guys are gonna do this shit again imma just go offline

bai hyungs 

 

**jisang** _has gone offline_

 

**squirrel**

i could never hate him omg i'm so soft

 

**soft™**

anyone who hates jisung is literally H e a r t l e s s 

 

**acorn**

its impossible nobody could do it

 

**chonlo**

our maknae can be really annoying and whiny but he's actually just soft

real s o f t

 

**soft™**

but be ready for an ass kicking tmr when he sees these texts just in case

 

**acorn**

fo sho

 

**chonlo**

ok guys

imma turn in for the might

*night

bye 

ilysm

we should do this more often

 

**chonlo** _has gone offline_

 

**acorn**

hyung you know what to do

 

**soft™**

he probably wants me to join him doesn't he

 

**squirrel**

this is chenle we're talking about

is that even a question

 

**soft™**

tru

guess i'll get going

night you two

get some sleep

don't be like yuta hyung and sicheng hyung

 

**soft™** _has gone offline_

 

**squirrel**

yeah 

come on no

let's sleep

it may be kinda hard to fit on my bed w the two of us but

we'll manage ig <3

  

**squirrel**   _has gone offline_

 

**acorn**

i love all of you guys so much

 

**acorn** _has gone offline_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
